


Dean

by gettinsaucy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cliffhangers, Explicit Language, M/M, Relationship Issues, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Tears, True Love, struggling morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettinsaucy/pseuds/gettinsaucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heart-wrenching tale of Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy dean. Feeling particularly dean, Dean deaned with Dean. 

"Dean," said Dean.

Dean deaned around. Eyes narrowed, Dean deaned.

"I'll dean if you don't dean," Dean responded. Dean looked shocked.

"Dean?"

"Dean."

Dean extended his dean, and Dean turned away, deaning. Dean dropped his dean, his eyes glistening with dean, as only Dean could.

" _Dean._ "

It was a whisper.

But Dean would never dean again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean!"

Dean turned. It was a dark dean, but Dean could make out the silhouette of Dean. His dean stopped.

"Dean…?" Dean deaned. A single dean trickled down his dean.

Dean walked closer to Dean. It had been two deans since they last deaned. They held deans. 

"I deaned you, Dean," Dean whispered, caressing Dean's dean. 

Dean smiled and looked down to his dean. "Me dean."

Suddenly, a dean deaned out from the bushes! 

Dean deaned out a dean, quick as dean, and shot the dean twice. Growling, the dean deaned into the darkness.

"Dean…" Dean gasped, as warm dean poured from his dean. 

"DEAN!!" 

Dean had deancidentally shot Dean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Installment: Will Dean dean with Dean ever again? Guest Starring: Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Next Installment:
> 
> Dean gets Dean to dean, but it deans them both.


End file.
